SOTA c10s02
Text The testing process took about four hours in total, and they found very little of interest apart from the bone pistons. Still, Scrivener supposed Celestia was right when she noted that they still found some things over the course of a thorough exam they hadn't otherwise, and they had sent his blood away for further testing and analysis as well, even though by all standards Scrivener's blood was abnormal in every way to begin with. Pinkamena 'helped' at one point during this process by biting him again, and then she remarked after Luna had pried her off that she thought Scrivener's corruption had gotten more potent. Or tastier, as she phrased it. Either way, it had struck Celestia's interest: Pinkamena was a lot of things, after all, but that included a very keen observer of small details... and if anyone could tell that Scrivener's corruption had become more intense, it was probably her, considering how often she tried to bite him and the time the two spent together. When the testing was finally over and done with, Scrivener and Luna headed up to bed. And while at first the darkness was dreamless and empty, soon Luna found herself striding curiously through a world of shadows, looking back and forth with a frown. She didn't feel lost despite the fact that all around her, she could only see darkly-tinted mist and black earth... she felt like something was drawing her onwards. But she couldn't precisely feel Scrivener's presence, and when she called out to him, he didn't respond. That was what made her nervous, even if at the same time, physically, she knew he was there: it was more like Scrivener's mental presence was temporarily gone, and that worried her because of what they had already experienced today. Still, there was that beacon, calling to her in the shadows, and as she continued to follow it, the mare realized the world around her was filling in, becoming detailed and in a strange, twisted way, alive; dark mire pulsed beneath her hooves, and trees that looked burnt and dead but bled red sap swayed of their own accord here and there. There were streaks of frost too, and humped up pieces of ice that were steaming white, frozen mist into the air. The flow of strange smoke thinned and thickened as it wafted upwards from the patches of ice, making it seem almost like these stains of frozen earth were... breathing. Luna shivered a little, then shook her head slowly before she turned her eyes to the side... and twitched in surprise when she saw Valthrudnir standing only a few feet away, the Jötnar looking down at her with disgust and contempt. Immediately the sapphire mare let out a snarl, flicking her horn sharply to send a blast of blue fire at the dragon, but the explosion of sapphire flames didn't even make Valthrudnir twitch or so much as ruffle his suit. Luna snapped her horn downwards, cursing, and a blast of lightning shot down from the skies, but this arced itself violently around the dragon and tore a crater in the earth instead of hitting him, the Jötnar looking displeased as a bit of mud was kicked up from the force of the thunderbolt over his pristine dress pants. He snapped his fingers, and the muck vanished before his amber eyes locked with Luna's, asking distastefully: “Are you done, incompetent little girl? Or would you like to continue this meaningless and unprovoked assault?” “Shut up!” Luna shouted, charging furiously at him... and ramming once more headfirst into whatever invisible barrier protected the creature, head twisting to the side and feeling like she had just rudely shoved her face up against a thick glass window. Valthrudnir only rolled his eyes and half-rose his arms, and Luna slowly peeled herself off the barrier before she narrowed her eyes up at him. He glared back down at her, and Luna leaned forwards, growling: “Hide all thou likes, craven coward, but know that no matter what, I shall find a way to destroy thee, and root thee out of my husband's mind like the belly-crawling parasite thou art! Thou art no dragon, thou art nothing but... but... but a newt! Thou art a stupid newt!” Valthrudnir clenched his hands into fists and ground his teeth together slowly, and then he straightened and spread his hands out, closing his eyes and taking a slow breath as he said moodily: “No. You are nothing but a worthless, brainless former whore in the body of an ugly little pack animal. Unsophisticated words spoken by cultureless filth will hot be permitted to have any affect on me.” Luna shouted at him furiously, leaping forwards... and smacking face-first again into the invisible barrier. This time she scrabbled at it madly with her front hooves, trying to smash her way through as she snarled angrily up at him, but Valthrudnir only put on a mocking smile, leaning down as he put his hands behind his back and asked calmly: “Oh, what's wrong, Brynhild? Did your insectile little brain already forget all about the barrier between us? Why don't you just sit and stay like a good little bitch-dog and-” Luna reared back, making a horrible retching sound before she leaned forwards and spat the largest ball of phlegmy saliva she could hock up square into Valthrudnir's face, letting out a shout of triumph when it passed the barrier and splattered loudly over his scales. The Jötnar's eyes widened in horror as he froze up completely, and Luna grinned at him, supporting herself against the barrier as she asked nastily: “And would thou like seconds, wretched ugly stupid newt?” Valthrudnir's features contorted with fury and hatred, the Jötnar straightening with an ugly snarl as he snapped an arm outwards, and Luna's eyes widened in horror as spikes of ice and stone erupted from the ground all around her and vents ripped open in the earth, vomiting fire and smoke into the sky. She cried out in shock, clenching her eyes shut and bringing her forelegs back as she flinched away, feeling the world around her shaking tremendously as death closed in on all sides... But nothing happened. There was no feeling of being pierced, or having her skin scalded off, or being swallowed up beneath the ground. No ice or fire consumed her, and slowly, Luna opened her eyes and looked dumbly back and forth as she realized that she was sitting in a perfect little circle of untouched sanctuary amidst a hell of spikes and ice and serpentine flames that twisted and curled through the air of their own accord. Then Valthrudnir cursed under his breath, and Luna eyes snapped towards him before she flicked her horn sharply, sending out a blast of force that obliterated the ice and stone between the two so she could see him clearly. He was unharmed as well, but looked... humiliated. Hateful and furious, yes, but there was a faint flush in his cheeks as he wiped her spittle away from his face and said coldly: “You're lucky I need to keep you alive, and have more self control than you animal little mortals do.” “No... no, that is not it at all. Do not take me for an idiot, Valthrudnir. It seems that I cannot hurt thou... but thou cannot do harm to me, either.” Luna said thoughtfully, frowning and stepping towards the Jötnar, and the dragon looked at her with sour distaste, which made the mare grin wider. “Well, what an unhappy circumstance for us both... and yet all the same I find myself taking sick delight in it. Now just why is it that thou and I can do no harm to one another?” Valthrudnir only snorted in contempt, moodily smoothing out his already-flawless dress jacket before the ivory dragon replied distastefully: “As if I have the time or the patience to explain the laws of the universe to you in terms your simplistic mind could comprehend. Now for once in your life, Brynhild, shut your ever-speaking mouth and listen to me, because I have a proposal for-” “Oh, I am so sorry, Valthrudnir, I am already married.” Luna interrupted boldly, and when the Jötnar's eye twitched, she grinned widely, leaning forwards and adding in a falsely-kind voice: “And whilst thou art oh such a cute little dragon and cuts such a mighty figure, I fear that in many ways I cannot help but find thee... small. And pedantic. And... and I hope thou can understand my little silly words, but I also find thee... foalish.” “Foalish.” Valthrudnir gritted his teeth, clenching his hands slowly into fists as his body flexed, his amber eyes glowing with hatred. “Yes. Foalish. Oh, are thou confused? You see, foals are what we ponies refer to our children as. Thou knows what a child is, I am sure. A toddler. A baby. Or am I speaking too stupidly for thee?” Luna asked empathetically, her voice dripping with patronization, her eyes challenging the Jötnar with every fiber of her being. Valthrudnir shivered in rage, breathing harder, his amber eyes locked on the sapphire mare as he gritted his teeth before suddenly straightening, his eyes cold as he pointed at her and promised quietly: “When I finally escape this hellish torment where I am forced to leech off an inferior being like a common parasite, I am going to destroy you. No, no, I will not kill you, Brynhild. I'll just hurt you. I do recognize your value, after all... and as much as you bark like a mad dog now, I know you'll fall into place the moment I have Nihete fully under control. You need him, after all. And you crave him. And like any addict, you would turn on even your precious little boy for just a lick of your precious husband, wouldn't you?” Luna snarled at this, and now Valthrudnir smiled icily, his amber eyes flashing before he held up a hand, and there was a crackle of energy before a flow of black sand twisted up from the earth, rapidly forming into a large, flat black rectangle before electricity sparked suddenly over it, and it became smooth black glass. The Jötnar kept his amber gaze on Luna as images formed over this like a screen, of Scrivener tilting his head back and Luna leaning forwards, her teeth piercing his dark, rubbery skin, her features faintly flushed as the black blood of her husband bubbled slowly upwards, almost as if it was eager to succor her thirst, to give her the taste she so desired, to spill down her jaws; bitter but delicious, warm and making her teeth tingle, and oh, oh, oh, the pleasure it brought because it was filled with strength and vitality and Scrivener and- “Stop it!” Luna ripped her gaze away, clenching her eyes shut before she spat to the side, shivering once and touching herself, calming herself quickly before she looked coldly up, regaining her composure and forcing herself to ignore the images on the black screen as she met Valthrudnir's eyes. “We are not as weak as thou seems to think we are, monster. 'Twas... 'twas only a temporary temptation that we have long weaned ourselves of.” Valthrudnir only smiled thinly at this, and then he flicked his wrist, and the screen dissolved back into sand that blew away through the windless air before he made a half-mocking bow towards her, saying in a more pleasant voice: “Perhaps we've gotten off on the wrong foot. Let's try again, Brynhild. We may be enemies, but in these circumstances we can be civilized... and even nations at war can form a temporary truce when necessary, is this not true?” Luna rumbled, but forced herself not to speak before she asked finally: “Where is Scrivener Blooms? I do not desire to speak to thou without him here.” Valthrudnir only snorted in derision at this, saying contemptibly: “As if I should be in charge of keeping Nihete on a leash. He's a big boy, Brynhild, and I thought you were a mighty Valkyrie?” “So thou does not know either... good. I do not like when Scrivener and I are disconnected but I would much rather have him out of thy sight than under thy claws.” Luna muttered, and she shifted for a moment, wondering if she should call for Scrivener, or even Twilight... and then she slowly drew her eyes up as another idea struck, and strangely, resonated with her as a better idea. “Then I shall invite other counsel to join us, Valthrudnir. Simply to ensure thou does not attempt to play nasty tricks on my oh-so-feeble mind, as I am just a poor little insect.” “Fine, do whatever you must.” Valthrudnir said dismissively, waving a hand irritably. Luna glowered, then hesitated for only a moment before tilting her head to the side... and a moment later, as if excited to have been called, there was a burst of blue fire before Nightmare Moon appeared in all her glory, striding calmly out of the sapphire flames to stand beside Luna. Valthrudnir reared back slightly, looking more unsettled by this before he snorted in disgust and muttered: “A whore of Odin calls a mutation of passion to assist her in discerning the wisest course of action. How ludicrous.” “Not as ludicrous as you thinking you can escape being mutilated and torn apart for the way you have made us suffer. That we will not take pleasure in stealing your strength, and then giving you a true understanding of what torment is.” Nightmare Moon replied pleasantly, and the Jötnar frowned before Nightmare Moon bowed her horned head towards the dragon with a calm smile on her scarred features. “But let us enact this play of civility, as you so insist upon.” Valthrudnir snorted in distaste, and then he simply made a calm raising gesture with one hand, and the world around them rumbled: jutting spikes of earth and stone vanished, and the mire smoothed quickly out before a stone table pushed slowly up out of the earth between the Jötnar and the equines. Dark murk dripped and lurched off this, leaving the tabletop sparkling clean. Three seats appeared: two shaped for the ponies to sit comfortably, and an enormous silver throne that Valthrudnir leaned one arm on the high back of, gesturing with his other hand. “Sit.” Luna spat to the side, but when Nightmare Moon smiled at her encouragingly, she grumbled and nodded, the two striding forwards to sit in their respective seats. Valthrudnir nodded to them, remaining standing as he looked coldly between the two before dropping his hand to rest on the table, saying distastefully: “We have been placed in a difficult situation, and I am not stupid enough to think I can simply hide peacefully away in Nihete's mind-” “Please refer to the King of the Night as Scrivener Blooms, or his respected title. Do not call him Nihete, for that is not his name, and he is not your creation.” Nightmare Moon said gently, and Valthrudnir looked at her icily as the dark entity only smiled calmly back, continuing in a reasonable voice for all the terror of her appearance and the malice of her presence: “We are here to negotiate, are we not? I think both myself and Luna would find ourselves much more willing to believe your intentions are not to deceive us, that you are honest in wanting to find some... common ground, if you would comply with this small gesture.” Valthrudnir gave a long, almost-groaning sigh, and then he reached up and rubbed slowly at his face before saying icily: “Very well. After Brynhild's little display of force when I attempted to temporarily borrow physical control of Scrivener Blooms, and considering the suffering you yourself were willing to put him through, demon, simply to attempt to do harm to me... I understand that with your aggressive animal instincts and barbarian physical methods for dealing with even the most complex of issues-” “Please do not insult us, Valthrudnir. We must speak as equals at this table, without hatred blinding us.” Nightmare Moon said kindly, and Luna couldn't help but snort in amusement, turning her eyes away even as Nightmare Moon's gaze roved to her with a smile. “There will be time later to continue our battle. I have become curious in what the Jötnar has to offer, Luna... he may be an enemy, but do not forget that sometimes one's greatest enemy is also the greatest source of one's strength.” Luna looked uneasily towards Nightmare Moon at this, up into eyes that were cunning and ruthless... and she shivered a little as she looked towards Valthrudnir and realized how similar the look in both creatures' eyes were, as the dragon leaned back and looked with renewed interest and appraisal over the dark entity. “What a surprise, a concept that I can actually agree with, and from a creature I had thought was only animal instinct given form and life.” “Maybe we can surprise each other.” Nightmare Moon said kindly, her eyes roving up to meet Valthrudnir's before she said softly: “And I understand well, what it feels like to be trapped... in an unwilling host. Our longing may be different, Valthrudnir, but perhaps because we reflect different extremes... we share all the more similarities because of it.” Valthrudnir smiled thinly, not seeming to like the fact that Nightmare Moon clearly held herself as equal to him, but at the same time interested in her interest. There was silence as Luna shifted again, regretting her decision before the dark creature asked cordially: “I suppose that you desire some form of sanctuary? But tell me, why would we agree to any kind of armistice between ourselves when you have continued to act with hostility, and promise in the future to continue to try and destroy us?” “Words merely spoken in anger... no matter how superior a being I am, creature, I too have my own emotions that... are at this moment in time, under considerable duress.” Valthrudnir replied eloquently, and then he slipped down into his silver throne, sitting back and resting his elbows on the table as he gestured towards her. “And I'm sure you understand. You've made your own threats and promises against me... but I recognize that I have exacerbated these reactions.” Luna looked disbelievingly at Nightmare Moon as the dark entity smiled and nodded, leaning back towards Valthrudnir as she replied softly: “Then disregarding the past... what would you offer us in return for our promise of sanctuary? And moreover... what of the future?” “Allow me to have peace now, and in the future can perhaps hold glory for us both, creature.” Valthrudnir said softly, and then he smiled slyly, his amber eyes glowing as he waved a hand over the table, and an enormous diagram appeared, of countless planets, with the center clearly labeled and defined. “I am not blind to your desires. As I am trapped in N... Scrivener's mind, I have little to do apart from think, and review both my own memories as well as those experiences I am able to access from his mind. And many of these are mixed with your dreams and memories, both of you. “I am not a simple destroyer. I have a vision in mind for the future... a glorious universe, where everything works in perfect order, instead of in the chaos and madness and false 'freedom' that enslaves the minds of so many of your kind.” Valthrudnir smiled after a moment, meeting Nightmare Moon's eyes, seeming to recognize she would respond better as he said softly: “But perhaps I can augment my grand and as-of-yet-incomplete design with pieces from this world... and as a reward for assisting me, would it not be fair to leave these under your watch? Worlds to rule, and do whatever you please... a place of controlled chaos to help give my designs balance and fortitude.” Nightmare Moon smiled slowly, but Luna shook her head in disbelief, then spat: “Become servants to thee? Enslave the very people we have fought so hard to protect? No! Never, thou art nothing but a monster and nothing can come of this debate except rage and fury!” “Calm down, Luna. Remember that the Jötnar is of a different culture, and different clime. And it took us many years to learn empathy too, did it not?” Nightmare Moon smiled kindly, reaching a hoof up to squeeze the mare's shoulder tenderly. “In time, all things can change, and if we are to ensure all are treated equally, then we must show compassion and give even our worst of enemies second chances. Especially when they offer such reward in return... “But Valthrudnir, Scrivener Blooms may not accept such a proposal. Do not think we are ungrateful, but please bear in mind our concept of honor... and that we cannot simply allow you to leave and resume destroying all creation.” Nightmare Moon smiled again, but her eyes were fascinated and perhaps even pleased as she looked across at the ivory dragon. “Still, you offer a future where we would not be enemies, and it is a start. In time, I am sure we will come to better understand and appreciate one-another's viewpoints.” Valthrudnir smiled back, although the expression didn't reach his eyes, which were studying Nightmare Moon as he said courteously: “Then let me instead say what I can offer in the present: a greater knowledge of this entire universe than any of you could comprehend, including information about my own projects... the Clay of Prometheus, the Replicants, Decretum and my Tyrant Wyrms. Do not forget that I even created Kvasir. And as you should know, Valkyrie, the most important part of any war is gaining knowledge and information. I can provide this in near-infinite supply, if you are willing to leave me alone and treat me with respect.” “And... what? What will thou even do, if left alone? Somehow I have my doubts that thou simply plans to sit quietly in Scrivener's mind.” Luna replied irritably, narrowing her eyes at him. “Especially after the little stunt thou performed in possessing my husband.” “Yes, well. I seem to recall that my sole crime was trying to enjoy a moment of freedom, while you were the one who proceeded to throw your oh-so-beloved husband down the stairs.” Valthrudnir replied shortly, and Luna only huffed and glared at him before the Jötnar slowly shook his head, saying distastefully: “My strength recovers further every day. Eventually I will be able to shift into a more-appropriate vessel, and from there, regain my former strength.” Luna shivered at this thought, then she shook her head slowly before murmuring: “I do not know if I can stomach the idea of letting a... creature... such as thyself simply walk away after all thou hast done. I... I require time to think on this before I make any decision regarding thee. There is much to think of...” “We must do what is in our best interests sometimes, Luna... not in the interests of others.” Nightmare Moon said quietly, and Luna looked up sharply and uncomfortably, before the dark entity smiled calmly. “It is the truth, Luna. That is all. Besides, if you had to choose what to save, what would you save... Scrivener or the world? It is not even a question that needs answering... without Scrivener, we die. There is no sin in self-preservation, and it is no crime to admit you love and cherish your soulmate more than a stranger.” Luna shivered, then suddenly shoved herself away from the table, glaring over her shoulder. “Well, then, Nightmare Moon, perhaps thou and Valthrudnir can enjoy a little discussion on the subject, if thou art so inclined to wax philosophical about how right it is to kill a thousand to save one. Thou and the Jötnar deserve each other.” “Goodbye, Brynhild. I will be oh-so-eagerly awaiting your expected response.” Valthrudnir said dismissively, and Luna snarled to herself more than anything else as she stormed away, fighting to repress her trembles as she felt Nightmare Moon smiling at her back. It was strange: she felt... betrayed, by both herself as well as the entity of darkness. And more than that, she felt scared of what she might have just done: introduced the parasite inside Scrivener to the selfish darkness inside herself. They really were a match made in Helheim... and Luna closed her eyes as she simply kept herself walking away, feeling that... that awful presence behind her fading out of existence, and trying to force her mind to focus on something else. But it scared her, to think that these two lurking things might still be holding strange conversation... and she felt filthy for agreeing to talk to Valthrudnir at all. But she was terrified for Scrivener, there was no use denying that... just like it was useless to think that she wouldn't do absolutely anything for him, just to see him happy... much less save his life, and that was what hung in the balance now. “Stupid Scrivener Blooms... always... getting into such idiotic trouble.” Luna whispered to herself, closing her eyes tightly. When she next opened them, she found herself striding not along mire and mud, but smooth black stone, inside a dark city that vaguely resembled Subterra with its gothic architecture and citizenry of supernatural creatures and night-kissed ponies... except the moon shone high above in the beautiful black sky, making it clear this city wasn't hidden away beneath the earth. She sighed softly as she looked back and forth: this dark, nameless city was a common mental checkpoint for herself and Scrivener Blooms. The two ponies had many such visualizations, as a matter of fact... they were their sanctuaries, places that had been engraved so deeply into their mind they had become almost real things, and they were places themed to specific wants and desires and dreams. Places that naturally reverberated with the things kept safely closeted away in their subconscious... Then Luna glanced up curiously as a figure strode out of an archway ahead and smiled at her, and Luna studied Twilight Sparkle for a moment before the Lich glanced over her shoulder and called: “Scrivy, she's here!” “Oh, good, thou art actually here, in the dark ether with us. 'Tis so awkward when I think I am speaking to a real thee only for it to turn out to be a most delicious dream.” Luna said with relief, and Twilight gave her a small smile as Luna approached before hesitating, studying her silently before murmuring quietly: “I... am glad thou art here. Trusting in us... and trusting in thyself enough to... be with us.” Twilight only shifted with another awkward smile, before she and Luna both glanced to the side as Scrivener strode out of the building with a relieved sigh, in the half-wyrm, half-pony shape he usually ended up being in during their mixed dreams. Luna was surprised when the stallion grabbed her in a tight hug, though, the mare blinking before she smiled faintly and hugged him tightly back, murmuring: “What, idiot poet? Did thou miss me that much?” “I... yeah. I did. I was worried, I guess.” Scrivener said finally, sliding away from her and gazing at her curiously as Luna cocked her head and Twilight frowned a little as well. “Didn't you hear us both calling for you? We were looking all over the place and... well... I mean...” He halted, then shook his head out slowly as Luna frowned deeper, then concentrated... but Scrivener didn't react to her mental nudge, as the stallion instead continued in an apprehensive voice: “I mean, it doesn't feel like there's anything wrong with our mental link, no static, or anything... and we're all here, too, right? Seeing each other, interacting with each other, and-” “Scrivy, shush for a moment.” Luna said gently, and Scrivener smiled lamely as he looked towards her before he gave her a more-concerned look as she focused on him, then grimaced in distaste. “Can thou not hear my mental signal?” “I... what? Wait, how could we still... interact with each other but be unable to call out to each other? I mean... technically this is all happening in our minds, and I... I'm... confused.” Scrivener said finally, looking over at Twilight with dumb surprise, and the mare looked worriedly between them both before she bit her lip, making the stallion wince a bit. “That look usually means you figured something complicated out and it's bad.” “Aye, Twilight, tell us. Although I feel as if... I have some idea as well.” Luna gritted her teeth, glaring over her shoulder before she shook herself out, muttering: “Damnation, and here I thought 'twas just because of my awkward little playdate with our new closest friend...” Scrivener looked sharply at Luna, and Twilight turned her own worried eyes to the mare before the sapphire winged unicorn shook her head quickly. “Afterward, we can discuss it at any junction, but at this moment in time this issue of... silence between us is more important. Twilight?” “I... yeah, okay.” She shook her head quickly, and then the Lich reached up and rubbed compulsively at the stitching over her chest as she murmured: “Just focusing on the link between you and Scrivy for now... it functions on several different levels, especially while we're in a dream state like this. Think of it like this: there's the physical level, where we're all clearly separate, then the 'conscious' level, where we're all linked. That includes these lucid dreams we all share and everything, and when we're awake, being able to send thoughts to each other. But there's also a second level of consciousness... we'll call it... uh...” “Level two.” Scrivener said mildly, and Twilight gave him a flat look before the half-pony, half-wyrm shrugged. “Just trying to move things along, that's all.” “Level two.” Twilight echoed grumpily, and then she sighed and nodded, continuing after a moment: “On... level two, there's your thoughts and emotions. I mean, you two feel each other's emotions, and can hear each other's thoughts, but only when you tap into one-another or it's especially loud or... uncontrolled. Then it filters down into... we might as well call it level one. And when we're in a lucid dream state like this, we're in level one completely, but all our thinking, everything we feel, that's on level two.” Scrivener and Luna traded apprehensive looks: it was confusing, but they both could get the gist of it before the stallion said finally: “So basically... something is interfering with our ability to bring level two stuff down to level one, is what you're saying?” “Precisely!” Twilight nodded firmly, looking between them and then biting her lower lip again as she shivered once. “But that kind of interference... it would have to come from something that's tapped into your soul link... and the only purpose it could possibly serve is to make sure we can't link our minds together while subconscious.” Luna grimaced at this thought, thinking of Nightmare Moon, and then of Valthrudnir... and she shook her head slowly as Scrivener glanced quietly over at her. Twilight licked her lips hesitantly, then the Lich finally murmured: “And there's... only one monster that benefits from us being able to coordinate ourselves in a dream world like this.” “Valthrudnir.” Scrivener gritted his teeth, shaking his head slowly before he looked over at Luna as the sapphire mare darkened and scraped a hoof against the black street. “And you said... you met up with him? So he did something to make sure we wouldn't run into each other before he could... how can he even communicate with you without me present?” “The soul link.” Twilight Sparkle answered quietly, and Scrivener looked up sharply... then he paled a little, staring back and forth between the two ponies before Lich closed her eyes, saying nervously: “If he's inside you and able to tap into that, Scrivener... he can probably stretch into Luna's mind and maybe... even into mine, because you both serve as...” “Oh no. No, no, no...” Scrivener whispered, and then he gritted his teeth, beginning to open his mouth, but Luna and Twilight both reached up and shoved a hoof against his lips. “No. We'll figure this out... and it's not your fault, and we're not going to lose... what's between us.” Twilight said firmly, and then the Lich shivered once before looking over at Luna as she let her hoof fall away, and Scrivener smiled lamely, lowering his head and feeling a strange mix of emotions run through his body, hating and loving how even without the link... Twilight and Luna had both clearly known what he'd been about to suggest. “Maybe you can tell us... what happened?” Luna only looked for a moment longer at Scrivener Blooms... and then she sighed softly and nodded slowly, hoping silently that maybe together they could figure out some way around whatever malicious scheme the Jötnar already seemed to be putting into play. Top ↑